


Late At Night

by b0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Followed by Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Kaneki has a rather unpleasant dream, luckily Hide is there to help.





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work could be part of The Scar stained series or a standalone.

_Kaneki knew what was going to happen, the minute the blonde had sat down in front of him Kaneki had tried to rebel against invisible restraints. He tried to scream at the other to run away, to do anything other than look at him with that warm look in his eyes that told the ghoul that he had accepted his fate._

_Kaneki tried to move, wanted to run as far away from his friend as his legs could take him and farther, yet not a single muscle moved when he told them to. He felt the warm hand on his shoulder and tears gathered in his eyes in knowledge of what was coming next._

_“Eat me.” Kaneki wanted to scream at the words to drown them out but instead his body was moving on its own and pushing Hide down. Warm blood and flesh filled his mouth as Kaneki tore the other apart, this time however there were screams._

_High-pitched bloodcurdling screams that bled into begging for the other to stop, telling Kaneki that he had taken enough. Looking into terrified brown eyes made Kaneki’s body pause, “please…don’t…” In response to the plea Kaneki dove for the throat and listened to the choked sounds the other was producing._

Kaneki woke up with a start and looked around with wide eyes, he wasn’t in a sewer but a bedroom, his bedroom to be exact. His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach rebelled on him and he was thankful he made it to the bathroom in time to expel its contents.

However even after he was finished, adrenaline coursed through his veins and his thoughts went to Hide. Standing quickly, he stumbled back into the bedroom and felt his breath catch at the empty bed, his knees felt weak as he walked to the side that was supposed to have a certain person in it and sat down.

His mind naturally went to the worst-case scenario; that he was in some dark room somewhere waiting to be executed and that his mind had created an elaborate story about not only peace but the survival of his best friend.

Deep down Kaneki knew that didn’t seem right either but that knowledge did little to stop the sob that bubbled out. As if called upon Hide entered the room holding a glass of water and biting his lip. His own problem was chased away at seeing the state Kaneki was in and after putting the water down, practically tackled the other.

“Hide?” Kaneki’s voice was muffled from both the tears and the chest he was pressed into. “’M..here..” The voice was raspy and hard to understand, a result from both the scaring and disuse, but Kaneki still found it the most wonderful sound in the world.

“Oh god Hide I- I’m so sorry! How could I do that to you?!” Hide noted with dismay that the other had neither leaned into him or did anything to touch him, which meant it must have been a very bad nightmare.

“…I…asked…” Kaneki shook his head at the explanation and drew away from the other, “no! I should have stopped! I should have just gone for your arm or leg! I went for your throat, you could’ve died!” Hide opened his mouth but when he tried to speak a cough came out instead, and at seeing how the other looked so heartbroken he cleared his throat and grabbed the notebook.

_Getting sick. You didn’t kill me. I don’t regret what happened, so please don’t blame yourself._ Kaneki stared at the words through blurry tears and a hand reached out to hold his, when the ghoul didn’t retract it Hide gave it a small squeeze with a smile.

“..Ove…you.” Kaneki’s heart still broke at the knowledge that he was the reason Hide would never again speak the way he did before, that he was the reason Hide felt the need to dress in layers and cover his face.

However, he didn’t pull away when his hand was lifted so a brief kiss could be placed on the inside of his wrist, and when Hide pulled him into another hug, this time he leaned into the other. As hands stroked through his hair and down his back he tried to wonder what he had done to deserve this man, “I’m sorr-“

A gentle shush broke him off and he began to feel the comfortable warmth that Hide brought with him where ever he went seep into him. Soon enough his tears had stopped and his brain was able to make sense of the nightmare.

That hadn’t been how it had happened, after all Kaneki had a hard time remembering details of that event and the only other one who could explain was Hide, yet neither of them wanted to discuss what had happened play by play just yet.

“Love you too.” Kaneki’s eyelids felt suddenly heavy but he needed to say that before he fell asleep, he made a promise to say that every time he could to make it known to his savior. Hide kissed the top of his head and continued stroking the other’s back until he was sure Kaneki was asleep.

Only then did he let out a sigh and rub his throat, it really did feel like he was getting sick and after talking so much it hurt. He looked down at the other ran his fingers through soft locks, he couldn’t avoid telling Kaneki forever after all at some point it would become obvious. Yet he would hold off on adding that much stress on the other for as long as he could, instead he would let the other rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting this! I hope it's alright. Let me know what else you want to see.


End file.
